This application is a renewal of our longstanding training grant in Pediatric Allergy and Immunology. This training program is designed to provide physicians and qualified Ph.D. candidates with the intellectual and technical skills necessary to become successful physician scientists in the field of Allergy and Immunology. It is fully expected that all trainees will go on to pursue full time careers in academic medicine and the training is specifically designed to accomplish that goal. Each trainee spends the vast majority of his/her time in direct laboratory, clinical, and/or translational research, supplemented with formal course work and seminars, while fulfilling required clinical training responsibilities. The Program Director actively oversees the training program for each trainee and a single faculty member acts as the primary preceptor for each trainee, supervising his/her research, helping select those courses which will be most useful in the trainee's development, and insuring that the trainee's other activities are appropriately limited so that success in research training - the primary mission of the training program - is ensured. As will be detailed through this application, the program has enjoyed great success in accomplishing its mission and is currently exceedingly well positioned to continue at that same high level of achievement. The 22 faculty included in this training grant are comprised of 12 professors, 8 associate professors, and 2 highly qualified assistant professors. All of the faculty are well funded and most are exceedingly well funded. In addition to the five core faculty in our division, we have forged close relationships with other faculty from the Johns Hopkins community. These include members of the divisions of Pulmonary Medicine in the Department of Pediatrics, the divisions of Clinical Immunology, Oncology, and Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine in the Department of Medicine, the divisions of Environmental Health Sciences, Biostatistics, Child Health and Development, and Epidemiology in the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health, and the Institute of Genetic Medicine. Each of these faculty members is an active collaborator with one or more members of our division's faculty and each has actively participated in the training of our fellows and junior faculty, demonstrating an enormous commitment to our training program and, most importantly, providing a wide and dynamic range of research opportunities. We are seeking funding for 3 trainees per year, with the intent being to enroll one new trainee per year where all M.D. candidates are accepted into a three-year, research intensive fellowship.